


more than head-over-heels

by brokenlittleboy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jared, Childhood Friends, Coming Untouched, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possessive Jensen, Submissive Jared, Top Jensen, amellecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/pseuds/brokenlittleboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is super gay for Jared. Problem is, Jared doesn't know. Double problem: Jared's old friend Stephen Amell is in town,  Jensen knows he has a super mega-crush on Jared, and Jensen's terrified he's going to steal Jared away. Lots of drama, homosexual romance, and jealous!Jensen ensues, with a very happy, very buttsex-y ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than head-over-heels

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend alice, happy birthday dad

It took Jensen a good long while to realize he’d fallen in love with his best friend. But once he came to the startling realization he was gay for Jared Padalecki, there was no turning back.   **  
**

It was like some fucked up dance he had to do, just to keep up the pretense of blindingly heterosexual best friend. Jared was just so…  _handsy_.   

Take last night, for example. They were heading back from a late night at some bar, and Jared wasn’t even drunk, but he was sure as hell acting like it, stumbling all over the sidewalk and causing Jensen to have to haul him upright, grabbing him around his warm, firm, sexy waist. Shit.  

“Something wrong, Jenny?” Jared had teased when Jensen had realized he was holding on to Jared one second too long to be platonic, jolting back like he’d been electrocuted by Jared’s fine looks.

“Just that you’re gonna end up permanently hurting yourself, tripping over your big stupid feet like that,” Jensen covered, feeling mildly proud of himself, like he was some extremely professional gay spy.

“You know what they say about men with big feet,” Jared had drawled, voice going low and ragged before he burst out laughing and slung his shoulder around Jensen, pressing him right up against his toned side.

Jensen face was burning, and he was about to pass out from the sexual connotation of what Jared had said. It took him awhile to realize he was supposed to be acting like a best friend, back when Jared’s multi-colored eyes were weird, not alluring. He poked Jared in the side and swore at him, no heat behind his words. Jared just pressed a sloppy kiss to the crown of Jensen’s head, muttering something about small best friends with small feet that Jensen was too flustered to listen to.

They were halfway down the block when Jensen’s mind caught up, and he blurted “ I do not have a small dick!” in an indignant tone, just as an old lady passed, giving him a dubious “why aren’t you in church praying to Jesus” type of look.

Jared had guffawed again, that big, booming laugh that caused their stride to falter slightly as Jared adjusted the arm around Jensen’s neck. Jensen felt all warm inside, glowing with the attention Jared was paying him, but with only one thought in his mind:

_I’m so fucked._

–

Jensen sort of wish he wasn’t mad crushing on Jared.

Okay, he really  _really_  wished he wasn’t, because it was getting harder to hide with every passing day. They were roommates, and best fucking friends since shitting their diapers was expected, so they spent practically every waking (and sleeping– Jared couldn't sleep unless both their doors were open so that he could see Jensen) moment together. The only relief Jensen got was during class, because their majors were completely different- criminal justice (Jensen) and the fine arts (Jared, damn his beautiful fucking painting skills, the stupid romantic idiot)- so their course schedules took them to separate parts of campus pretty much all day.

Of course Jared, the kindhearted, giant bastard, drove his shitty old Civic all the way to Jensen’s class that ended right before lunch so they could go further than necessary in a dying car just to eat at Jensen’s favorite local sandwich place. Jensen always bitched about the extra miles they were putting on the poor thing, but Jared waved him off every time, reminding Jensen that he’d had this car since the ninth grade. It was immortal, he'd claimed. It was his child.

Anyway. Jensen was getting distracted. He was given a few, precious hours every day where he could daydream about Jared and not drool over his happy trail while Jared was standing right there…

Wait, no! Fuck! Jensen was given a few precious hours to be AWAY from Jared, the totally overbearing, unattractive, geeky nerd he’d lived next door to for fourteen years. What was so hard to understand about that?

Jensen shook his head roughly, like a wet dog, to rid himself of his Jared-thoughts. He was outside the social sciences building, loitering by the curb where Jared’s junker usually wheezed to stop, the grandma-gold color dull under the Texas sun.

He wasn’t here now, though. He must be late– maybe the car had finally given up and died? Or maybe Jared had some family emergency going on, like Gerry’s heart problems had finally gotten so life-threatening that…

Jensen growled at himself, causing a girl sitting on a bench near him to look up from her phone and scoot slowly away to the furthest end of the bench. Jared was late by only ten minutes, which was definitely unusual, but not some national emergency or something. Jensen was being overdramatic. He just needed to relax, and act like a normal human being.

His phone dinged with his Jared-specific text alert noise, and he scrambled into his pocket, yanking out his phone and catching it in mid air when he almost chucked it across the pavement. He swiped his phone unlocked to read Jared’s text:

_Hey, can’t pick you up for lunch today, sorry!! :( Catching up with an old friend. I’ll see you after dinner Jen._

Excuse me?! An old friend? From where? They’d spent their lives joined at the hip, so anyone Jared knew, Jensen knew, too. Jared should’ve invited Jensen, right? He’d also said after dinner– were Jared and this “old friend” eating out together, too? Dinner was definitely less casual than lunch, more intimate, in the let’s-have-gay-babies-and-laugh-on-Jensen’s-grave sort of way.

The city bus pulled up in front of Jensen, the doors jerking open with a nefarious hiss, forcing Jensen to stop envisioning horrible nightmare scenarios in which Jared eloped with some evil, scheming villain, Jensen’s new arch nemesis. He sighed and adjusted the strap on his bookbag, stepping onto the bus and plopping down onto a seat. He pulled out his iPod and turned on The Smiths, looking as soulfully out the window as possible.

It was going to be a long, Jaredless day.

–

Jensen trudged up the stairs to his apartment (would it really kill them to put in an elevator? They were on the sixth floor. Jensen didn’t have the calves for this) in a zombielike trance, tired as tired can get. His day had a definite lack of sunshine, rainbows, and puppies, and he knew why. Hopefully seeing Jared now and hearing the rational explanation behind his flakiness would alleviate the raincloud lingering over Jensen’s head.

He slipped the key into the lock and almost fell headfirst into their apartment in his haste, freezing only when he heard two voices talking and laughing together, one the warm timber that could only be Jared, the other a male stranger. A dude. Another guy, who had had both lunch and dinner with his Jared.

Oh hell no.

“Honey, I’m home!” Jensen chirped, in a falsetto voice that somehow managed to sound more threatening than he’d intended.

“Jensen!!” Jared yelled, and Jared appeared in the hallway, running forward like a dog when his owner comes home, hugging Jensen tightly and bruising his ribs, probably. He didn’t mind, though, because another man had appeared from around the corner and was watching them with thinly-veiled rumpled feathers. Good.

Jared pulled back and started to apologize, but for once Jensen wasn’t listening, instead trading angry glances with Stephen.

That’s right, Stephen. The miserable prick who’d transferred to their high school when Jared was in eleventh grade (Jensen had already graduated at this point but c’mon, he knew all the goings-on in Jared’s life) and had stuck to Jared like a stupid little puppy, desperate for his attention.

Jensen hated the sonofabitch. He wanted to scream "fuck off" from the rooftops until Stephen got the message.

Stephen had tried to take Jared away from Jensen, enticing him with gummy bears, _Star Wars_ , and dogs. Too bad Jensen knew Jared preferred sour gummy worms,  _Star Trek_ , and Jensen’s totally cooler dogs, thank you very much, and Stephen hadn’t stood a chance. Even if he’d known Jared as well as Jensen did, Jensen was four years older than Jared, which equated to like, four-hundred thousand coolness points. He’d blown Stephen out of the water, managing to still be Jared’s number one even when he’d started college, visiting Jared every weekend and being the “cool college friend” to Jared. He’d been the perfect friend, really. Stephen  couldn’t compete, the skittish idiot.

Okay, so Jensen might have been in love with Jared for a really, really long time, maybe their whole lives, it just took him awhile to see it, but still. Stephen was a douche and his bitterness was totally justified, duh.

His protectiveness was returning in full force when Jared reintroduced him and Stephen had shook his hand, flexing his stupid arm muscles while he did it, obviously showing off. He’d grown up pretty well, filling out and wearing his scruff in a ruggedly handsome way.

Oh god. What if Stephen stole Jared away? He was more grown up now, mature. And he’d made the trip from a university upstate just to see Jared. That just screamed homosexual life partner.

Jensen had to sit through an entire movie with Stephen- _Prometheus_ , which he and Jared had already watched together like five times, they loved the _Aliens_  series- before the guy was finally on his fuckin’ way around one A.M., christ, making eyes at Jared the entire time he said his goodbyes.

Jensen was breathing easier the moment Amelldouche was gone, leaning against the kitchen counter and aimlessly watching Jared as he moved around, cleaning up the mess they’d made. He was watching Jared because he was concerned, not because he bent down like every five seconds, displaying his ridiculously nice ass. Seriously, how many guys had an ass like that? Jared put Calvin Klein ads to shame.

Jensen got his dick to stop acting so damn interested by thinking about Stephen. How was he going to get rid of him this time? The dude was too sweet, and he was here for the two remaining weeks of the semester and all of the summer– his parents lived in town now. He’d never leave Jared alone. Jensen could see his future: watching Jared from afar, hanging off the arms of Stephen Amell, master deceiver and tricker, living with the sole goal to make Jensen’s reason for living leave him.

“You’re pouting,” Jared snorted, wiping down the table, staring at him as his hands moved in little waves on the  surface. It was mesmerizing, really.

“Yeah, well.” Jensen knew he was grumping, but he couldn’t fucking stop it. He’d spent so much of his life holding Jared when Jared’s life fell apart, embracing him when something amazing happened, being there every step of the way. He wasn’t used to… having to share him.

Okay, they had friends– Steve and Chris and Mike and Danneel and Gen and definitely some other people, okay? Jensen just couldn’t remember them. The fact that they had mutual friends was Jensen’s point. Jensen didn’t feel threatened by any of them, in fact Chris had tried to set them up once, in Jared’s freshman year. But Stephen was another story. Stephen looked up to Jared, which was understandable. But he fucking… looked up to him more than just friend to friend or anything. Jensen knew Stephen was crushing on Jared. He knew the signs– he’d seen them in himself.

So Jensen found himself in a bit of a pickle. He, as far as Jared knew, was straight as a god damn green arrow. Jared was as gay as possible, and Stephen was out, too. Jensen loved being Jared’s best friend. He didn’t want to ruin that by asking Jared out and Jared turning him down.  Jared’s friendship was his most precious thing. He wouldn’t do anything to lose that. It would only make things awkward, right? Plus telling Jared that he was gay for him would sort of be like getting caught in a lie, because he hadn’t come out to Jared as bi or anything.

But he couldn’t, under any circumstances, let Jared fall for Stephen. That would ruin all of Jensen’s theoretical futures with Jared, with the little munchkins running around and the six dogs.

“Jensen, seriously,” Jared said, sounding legitimately worried, shaking Jensen out of his little episode. “What’s up? Are you okay?” He stepped into Jensen’s space, looking down into his eyes. Jensen could only meekly stare back, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. Jared grinned, dimples popping out as he laughed shortly. “It’s not Stephen, is it? You’re not still jealous of him?”

“I’m not jealous.” Jensen grumbled immediately, offended at the very thought. Jared didn’t say anything, didn’t move, still squinting at him, trying to decipher him.

“I’m not jealous,” Jensen repeated, for emphasis. Not because he had to convince himself or anything.

“Aww!” Jared crowed, and squeezed Jensen into a hug, patting him on the back in a conciliatory manner. “It’s okay, Jensen. Stephen didn’t change my diapers. You did!”

Jared giggled, clapping him once more on the back before separating, and Jensen knew he was supposed to be laughing, too. He couldn’t get himself too. He knew Jared only meant well, and that Jared genuinely cared for him, but what if it only went that far? What if Jared only saw him as a friend? Jared talked about having a spouse a lot. He’d find someone, Jensen knew it. He’d find someone he’d get closer to and they’d kiss and hold each other until Jensen was just a distant memory.

Jared went back to cleaning, humming some tuneless song while Jensen sank dismally back into his own paranoid thoughts.

He couldn’t lose Jared. Not now, not ever.

–

The weeks passed by more easily than Jensen had feared they would. Stephen stopped by a few times, but Jensen was always there, so the three of them acted like old friends, which Jensen supposed was better than Stephen and Jared making out or something. He tolerated Stephen and his flirtatious jokes and Jared-pandering, if only for Jared’s sake. Jared would be disappointed in Jensen if Jensen couldn’t at least act civil.

Jensen never thought he’d pray for fall semester to start, but here he was, counting down the hundreds of days until Stephen would fuck off again.

Maybe this time around, Jensen would have the courage to tell Jared how he really felt.

–

It was a Friday, which meant it was Bad Movie Night with Jared. Friday also meant Jensen only had one class, and it had just ended, thank fuck. Their schedules clashed by about five stupid minutes on Fridays, which meant Jensen had to take the bus home, which was fine. It’s not like he missed Jared’s pink furry wheel cover or his Marvin Gaye cassettes or the lingering smell of gasoline and near imminent death or anything.

When he got off the bus he had to restrain himself from sprinting to their apartment complex like a maniac. Stephen had been over all week, but he was usually busy on Fridays, so Jared was all Jensen’s today, and he was looking forward to it. He could see it in his head– Jared being all handsy, the two of them getting drunk and eating stale popcorn, hooting and hawing at the dumbest jokes on their TV. Maybe if he was lucky, Jared would fall asleep on him, and he could snuggle him. Jared was a big sleep cuddler. When they used to have sleepovers, Jensen used to wake up with Jared’s sleeping bag half on top of his, even when they fell asleep across the room from each other. It was cute.

Jensen’s excitement made the six flights of stairs tolerable and he barely broke a sweat making his way over to their door. He pushed it open, creeping inside, meaning to surprise Jared, because a surprised Jared meant a gleeful one, and a gleeful Jared meant big, pleasant smelling hugs with Jensen’s face mashed into Jared’s skin.

Jared wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen, which meant he was probably changing into pajamas in his room. Jared in pajamas was a godsend– his ass always looked fantastic, and his shirts were always a little too tight around the shoulders, hanging off his slim waist.

Resisting the urge to whistle, Jensen made his way down the hall, where Jared’s door was left open. He could hear soft noises from within, sheets rustling and the like. He was in the doorway for several seconds before his brain caught up with his eyes.

This could not be happening.

Jared was laying in bed, naked, the sheets thrown away from his body. He was twitching and moaning, arching up to meet another body. He was covered in a sheen of sweat. Stephen was on top of him, ass up in the air as he grinded against Jared, and Jensen could see their slick red cocks sliding together as Jared panted. Stephen bit Jared’s neck, right below his ear, and that’s when his eyes (Stephen's eyes-- Jared was busy looking like he was getting close to the best orgasm of his life, eyes squeezed shut) shot up to Jensen’s.

Jensen ran.

He stumbled away, drunk on confusion and denial, sprinting down the hall before slamming their apartment door shut as forcefully as he could manage. He knew it was childish, but he couldn’t get himself to care, his eyes beading up with tears as he tripped down the steps.

He was still in the stairwell when his phone buzzed for the first time. He let it ring and go to voicemail, then heard the buzz that a voicemail had been left. His phone rang again when he shoved his way out of the complex, and he ignored it before shakily turning his phone off and shoving it back down into his pocket.

He was at Chris’s door before he knew it, panting and choking down sobs as he slammed a fist against the door impatiently, over and over again.

Chris opened the door and opened his mouth to ask a question, brow furrowed, but Jensen just shoved past him, his anger making his ears ring as he paced, moving through the kitchen and the living room on autopilot, unsure of what to do.

“Woah, woah, woah, hey,” Mike was saying– when did he get here? He pushed Jensen down onto the couch, and then he was squashed between the two of them in an odd silence, both of them waiting for him to speak and explain.

“It’s Jared,” he finally croaked, flushing red with embarrassment when his voice came out weak and reed-thin.

Mike and Chris sighed sympathetically in unison, and Jensen would’ve found that creepy if he wasn’t in such a mess right now.

“He turn you down?” Chris asked, rubbing Jensen’s shoulders.

“He’s a fool,” Mike declared, throwing his feet up on the coffee table and throwing a look at Chris.

“He didn’t,” Jensen told them stubbornly, still wanting to defend Jared’s dignity even after what had happened.

“What happened?” Chris asked, handing Jensen a beer, which he gratefully accepted.

“He still doesn’t know about… how I feel,” Jensen began, taking a sip, and Mike and Chris just nodded as if they already knew, which didn’t really surprise him. “This old friend of ours, Stephen, has been here for awhile but I thought they were just friends until I walked in on them in bed together.”

Chris hissed, squeezing Jensen’s shoulder in consolation.

“You might wanna drink more of that,” Mike said, nodding to the beer in Jensen’s hand. Jensen chugged it down, feeling a little better with the warm buzz that was spreading throughout his body.

“What are you gonna do?” Chris asked, shifting to face Jensen.

Jensen shrugged wordlessly. He had no idea. It was like his entire life had ended half an hour ago. How long had they been fucking? For weeks? Why’d Jared keep it from him? He sighed, letting his head fall back against the cushions as he closed his eyes.

“You should still tell him.” Mike peeped up from his right.

“I think so, too, buddy,” Chris added, from his left.

Jensen groaned and covered his face with his hands, trying to block out everything about shitty, shitty reality. He just wanted to go to sleep.

Four beers later, that’s exactly what he did.

–

He woke up considerably less hungover than he’d dreaded, but with a huge crick in neck.

Grimacing, he sat up, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his neck and shoving away the blankets he’d found himself tucked into. He stared up at the sun assaulting his eyes through the open window, only to blink when something blocked out the sunlight, something tall.

With long, floppy hair.

He jolted when his eyes adjusted to see Jared’s face. He paled, his partial hangover slipping completely off of him as he looked into the face of his best friend.

“Are you upset with me?” Jared asked in a wobbling, tremulous voice, his eyes as big and sad like a puppy dog’s as possible.

Jensen bit his lip, conflicted. “I’m not upset with you,” he sighed, looking away, mentally begging either Chris or Mike to walk in right about now, even though they were most likely still wrapped up in one another.

“Yes, you are. I can tell,” Jared’s voice hitched, and he went to sit down next to Jensen. “You’ve been ignoring all my calls.”

“It’s only been like a day,” Jensen groused, although a small part of him was secretly pleased that Jared would come running so soon.

“Is it Stephen?” Jared whined. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you, Jensen, I swear. I was going to. That was the first time we’d fooled around, and I know it was Bad Movie Night and all but-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jensen interrupted, suddenly tired all over again, rubbing at his eyes with the bases of his palms. “It’s fine. Go and play with your new boyfriend or something.”

Jared was silent for a long time, long enough that Jensen sneaked a glance to make sure that he was still there. His profile was lit up by the morning sun, and he looked conflicted, his brows drawn together and his bottom lip jutting out.

“I don’t get it,” Jared finally whispered, and he sounded so miserable that it made Jensen’s heart ache. “Just tell me what I did wrong, please.”

Just like that, Jensen couldn’t deal with keeping this thing cooped up inside him any longer. “God damn it, Jared!” he spat, standing up and pacing around the coffee table. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in every which way. “You… you stupid, lumbering idiot. How could you be with _him?_ How?”

Jared looked like he was about to cry, so it was now or never. “I’m in love with you, Jared! Fuck! That’s what’s wrong, okay? It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, I don't care anymore. I know I probably just messed everything up.” His lip curled in disgust. “Go cry on Stephen’s shoulder or something if you’re so fucking upset.”

“I’m not with Stephen,” Jared said quietly, eyes glued to the carpet, hands folded in his lap.

Jensen stopped pacing and turned to face him. “What?”

“I’m not with Stephen!” he said louder, indignantly, eyes flashing as he looked up to glare at Jensen. “It was one time, Jensen! And you had to go and run away without telling me anything!”

Jensen stayed silent, unable to contest that.

“I’m not with Stephen!” he said again, standing up. “I was lonely, okay? Because…” his voice cracked and he turned away from Jensen, blushing.

Jensen felt like he was caught in some overly dramatic soap opera or something. “Because what?” he asked, “c’mon, Jared, spit it out,”

“Because I’ve always wanted you but I knew I couldn’t have you,” Jared whispered in a rush, stumbling quickly over the syllables.

Jensen froze, grabbing Jared by the shoulders and forcing him to make eye contact. “Do you mean that?”

Jared smiled weakly, in a sort of self-deprecating way, and nodded. “Ever since I was fifteen, I’ve wanted you, okay? There. I even had us set up when I was a freshman, but you didn't want me.”

Jensen laughed. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he just couldn’t stop. “Hey, uh, me too. I mean… I think I was eighteen or nineteen when I really realized. You were just starting high school.”

Jared blinked, and then his lips were on Jensen’s, like magic, his hands roaming over Jensen’s body, touching everywhere. Jensen got with the program quickly, moaning and kissing back, nudging Jared’s mouth open and taking his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it and curling a hand around Jared’s neck.

Jared moaned long and loud, and a knock on the wall startled them out of their moment. They turned to see Mike and Chris in their boxers, both raising an eyebrow at them.

“We, uh,” Jared’s mouth gaped like a fish as he tried to find something to say.

“We’ve got a guest room, you know,” Mike said, gesturing down the hall. “If you like.”

“That works,” Jared gasped, grabbing Jensen’s hand in his own and tugging them both down the hall.

Jensen turned and mouthed “thank you” at Mike and Tom, who only chuckled in response before leaving, the door clicking shut behind them.

Once they were safely in the guest room with the door firmly locked, Jared started to look lost, blushing and staring holes in the carpet. Jensen rolled his eyes and moved forward, shoving Jared down on the bed and crawling on top of him, kissing him again, dirtier, licking up at the roof of Jared’s mouth as he popped the buttons on Jared’s shirt.

Jared gasped, and Jensen could feel how hard he was as Jared jerked up against him, thighs rubbing, and there were just too many articles of clothing in the way.

“Get undressed,” Jensen growled, right at Jared’s ear, their lips still shiny with saliva. He leaned back then, straddling Jared, and began desperately tugging his own clothing off, until there was nothing left, and Jared’s eyes were huge, staring down at Jensen’s hard dick. He swallowed and got with the program, shimmying out of his own pants and boxers.

Jensen’s jaw dropped. Okay, he’d seen Jared naked before, obviously, they’d been living together for ages, but… damn. Shit. Jared’s dick was entirely proportional to his body– long and red, but really skinny, with a big, mushroom head. Growling possessively, he leaned forward and kissed Jared again, rocking slowly against him, their dicks sliding against each other. He swiveled his hips just so, the heads of their dicks catching on each other.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jared gasped, pushing Jensen away. His pupils were huge, only a small ring of hazel remaining around them. “I can’t– it’s fucking you, Jensen, I’m not going to last if we keep doing this.”

Jensen’s cock twitched at his words. “Then what do you want?” he asked, his voice almost feral.

Jared’s lips thinned and his face heated up even more.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Jensen said, grinning toothily, “you gotta say it, Jay. Say it for me.”

“I want you inside me,” Jared whispered, and Jensen would laugh at the cliche if it weren’t so fucking hot.

Jensen nodded, leaning over and opening the nightstand drawer, sending up a silent thank-you to Mike and Chris for loading it up with condoms and lube. He drew back over Jared, popping open the lube and spreading it liberally over his fingers. He stared down at Jared, all spread out and pliant just for him, miles and miles of smooth skin and abs and hips and legs…

“Hurry it up,” Jared whined, bucking up, wrapping a hand around his own dick and tugging.

That was enough incentive for Jensen. He reached down, pushing Jared’s legs up and farther apart and circled his finger around Jared’s hole before pressing one finger in, sliding slowly in and out of Jared.

Jensen purred with satisfaction at how tight Jared was– Stephen hadn’t gotten to know him like this, thank god. A sudden burst of possessiveness spread through him and he leaned forward, still crooking a finger inside Jared, and bit and sucked at Jared’s neck, leaving a big, stark bruise there.

“You’re mine,” he growled, kissing Jared once before going back on his haunches, pushing a second finger into Jared without warning and scissoring his fingers inside him.

Jared whimpered, bucking down onto Jensen’s fingers and pushing him deeper.

Jensen pushed in a third finger, and Jared was steadily leaking precome, his dick fat and red against his belly. He knew Jared was getting close, just on this, so he pulled his fingers out and slid a condom onto his cock, slicking it up with more lube.

“Turn over,” he whispered, and Jared widened his eyes but complied, flipping obediently over to show Jensen his ass.

Jensen almost passed out right there. He’d fantasized seeing Jared’s bare ass a zillion times, jerked off to the thought of it, sure… but it was fucking spectacular. A ten out of ten ass. He ran his hands over the dimples on the sides, making Jared shiver and grind against the bed in anticipation.

“Put a pillow under your hips,” Jensen told him, squeezing his own dick once to hold him off a little bit longer.

Jared obeyed him without question, which was hot as all hell. His ass was now slightly in the air, the rest of him prone and waiting. Jensen leaned forward, crawling over Jared, holding his dick and pressing the head of it into Jared’s hole.

Jared whined, pressing his head down and biting his arm to stifle his noises. His ass was clenching around the head of Jensen’s dick, and he was warm and perfectly tight. Jensen leaned forward even more, plastering himself over Jared and slowly pushing all the way into Jared, until they were flush against each other, sweating and breathing heavily, his balls against the rim of Jared’s hole.

He paused, soaking it in, feeling Jared move underneath him, the muscles rippling in a line down his cock.

“Move!” Jared mewled, raising his hips, forcing a groan out of Jensen.

He put his hands down on either side of Jared and pulled out before pushing back in slowly, biting off a whimper at how perfect Jared felt beneath him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Jared’s shoulderblade, moving faster, going balls deep and then almost pulling out completely before repeating the process, slamming so hard into Jared that his balls slapped against his rim and the bed creaked rhythmically. He was now eternally grateful Chris and Mike weren’t here, because Jared was fucking loud, crying out and whimpering each time Jensen got closer to that sweet spot.

Jensen bit off a growl, his hips moving of their own volition as he gave up any pretense of going slow, just letting himself fuck in and out of Jared with a wet noise– they’d used a little bit too much lube, but Jensen was totally fine with that.

He gripped Jared’s ass with one hand, just wanting to feel it, and he shifted his position until Jared was keening and begging beneath him, repeating a mantra of “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Jensen please.” Well, Jensen was trying his best.

He felt his balls draw up and tighten and his hips pistoned faster and more erratically into Jared’s hole– they were both close, moving like a wave, Jared pushing up into him and Jensen pushing down, squeezing Jared’s ass.

“Jensen!” Jared cried out, his voice several octaves higher than usual and completely wrecked, and then Jensen’s hearing was going fuzzy and his vision shaky as he came inside Jared with a desperate moan, before flopping down on top of him, boneless. He enjoyed the musky sex-smell of Jared all around him, breathing it in. He'd buy it as a candle if he could.

“Ger’off,” Jared grumbled, his voice muffled by the bed. He wiggled his hips and Jensen laughed, getting up and slowly pulling out of Jared. He watched Jared’s hole clench around the space where he’d been and couldn’t resist bending forward and licking Jared there, wanting to taste him.

Jared gasped and jerked, and Jensen pulled away, smirking. “Sorry,” he said breathlessly, “couldn’t resist.”

“You’re going to be doing a lot more of that,” Jared warned.

Jensen took off the condom and tied it up, throwing it into the waste bin beside the bed. “Trust me, there is no problem with that. Do you want help?”

Jared propped himself up on his elbows, looking back at Jensen, completely messy and debauched. “With what?”

“I didn’t exactly give you the reacharound,” Jensen said apologetically, “I could suck you off, though.”

“As much as I appreciate the offer…” Jared blushed, and turned over, wincing. His dick was completely soft and there was a smear of come on his chest, and Jensen thought he looked beautiful.

“Wow.” Jensen managed, admiring the pink tint to Jared’s skin. “Just from that?”

Jared grinned shyly. “Just from you, yeah.”

Affection was threatening to stop Jensen’s heart so he climbed back over Jared and kissed him sweetly, Jared’s hands coming to rest on the small of his back. They pulled away after a moment, and Jensen frowned down at Jared.

“What?” Jared panted, staring at Jensen’s lips.

“What about Stephen?” Jensen asked.

“Fuck Stephen,” Jared laughed, “I’ll give him the bad news later.”

“Not literally ‘fuck Stephen’, I hope?” Jensen asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at Jared.

Jared laughed, the normal loud laugh he normally had, telling Jensen that everything was okay. Better than okay, honestly. “Not literally, you jealous grumpy bear,” Jared teased.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jensen waved him off, getting up and flopping back down next to him, staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey Jared?” he said into the comfortable silence they’d been resting in, completely fucked out.

Jared’s eyes were closed, his chest moving slowly up and down. “Mmm,” he said sleepily, acknowledging Jensen.

Jensen smiled, even though no one was looking. He couldn’t help it. “Thank you,” he said, and meant it, absentmindedly sliding his hand over to Jared’s and holding it.

“Yeah, love you too,” Jared murmured, before turning on his side and curling up against Jensen, his head pillowed on Jensen’s chest. He was sound asleep in moments, a hand spread protectively across Jensen.

Jensen leaned down and kissed the crown of Jared’s head, rubbing a hand down Jared’s side. “I was so stupid,” he said to the ceiling, his cheeks hurting from the frequency of his smiles. He shifted slightly, getting comfortable, before closing his eyes and falling asleep, the familiar smell of Jared all around him.

–

Jensen woke up to Jared shaking him, grinning down at him. “We’re sticky, and we’re at Chris and Mike’s house,” he whispered, beaming. “Wanna get cleaned up?”

“Does that mean sharing a shower?” Jensen asked, now completely awake.

Jared nodded, getting up and turning to the door, giving Jensen a few moments just to admire his perfect backside.

“Are we boyfriends?” Jensen asked, getting up and stretching, his back popping.

“That depends,” Jared said coyly, walking over to him and tracing the freckles mapping his shoulders, “do you wanna be boyfriends?”

Jensen scoffed. “My whole damn life, I’ve wanted that.”

Jared leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. “Then we’re boyfriends.”

Jensen smirked. “I can’t wait to tell Stephen,” he said.

Jared rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Jensen’s waist like it was any other day, save for the fact they were stark naked. “We’ll tell him together,” he promised, nuzzling Jensen’s neck. Jensen enjoyed how super affectionate Jared was– he didn’t expect any less, but still, it made him feel all warm and glowey inside.

Jensen liked the idea of  _together_  with Jared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, please tell me if you appreciated this <3


End file.
